womensmurderclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1st to Die
1st to Die is the first book in the Women's Murder Club series, written by James Patterson. The series is about four friends who pool their skills together to crack San Francisco's toughest murder cases. The women each have different jobs: Lindsay Boxer, a homicide inspector for the San Francisco Police Department, Claire Washburn, a medical examiner, Jill Bernhardt, an assistant D.A., and Cindy Thomas, a reporter who just started working the crime desk of the San Francisco Chronicle. The novel opens on the premise of a serial killer hunting newlyweds, and the team that forms to hunt the killer down. Plot summary The prologue introduces main character Inspector Lindsay Boxer, San Francisco P.D., who is in a depression and holding a gun to her head as a result of losing a love interest on a case called "The Honeymoon Murders". Book One begins with David and Melanie Brandt, freshly married, in their hotel room at the Grand Hyatt. A man outside the door calls "Champagne" and David opens the door. The man, Phillip Campbell, then violently kills the bride and groom and immorally brutalizes the corpse of Melanie. The book then cuts to Inspector Lindsay Boxer in her general practitioner's office. The doctor, Dr. Roy Orenthaler, tells Lindsay that she has a rare, and deadly, blood disease called Negli's aplastic anemia. Throughout the book, Lindsay struggles with the physical side-effects of getting blood transfusions for Negli's, and the emotional aspect of having a life-threatening disease. During the appointment, she is called to the crime scene of a double murder at the Grand Hyatt. At that scene she is introduced to Cindy Thomas, covering the story. A second pair of bodies are found, and after Lindsay is told she has a new partner due to the sensitivity of the case, Cindy, Lindsay and medical examiner Claire Washburn join forces to attempt to solve the case. A third pair of bodies is found in Cleveland, Ohio, which are thought to be connected to the San Francisco cases. As Lindsay and company go through the case they acquire a fourth friend, Assistant D.A. Jill Bernhardt. Together, the four friends attempt to pin down a suspect, leading to the shocking conclusion. A subplot features Lindsay's attraction to Chris Raleigh, her new partner, but will the attraction last until she soon realizes that there is absolutely nothing to lose? The finale takes place in the Palace of Arts, as Chessy, dressed in men's clothing to look like her husband, and Nicholas, have a confrontation. Lindsay watched Chessy confess to the six murders and throw the six missing rings at Jenks, and threatens him at gunpoint to swallow them. He begins to do so when Lindsay confronts Chessy, who shoots at Jenks. Lindsay fatally shoots Chessy, punches Jenks in the mouth, and immediately returned to the side of Chris, who dies after congratulating Lindsay on finally finding the murderer. Chris's funeral takes place a few days afterwards, and Lindsay and Jacobi share some rare affection as he offers comfort. She later has the opportunity to speak with Chris's ex-wife, who said Chris spoke of her highly. His ex-wife invites Lindsay to stand with the family, and she gratefully accepts the opportunity. The book cuts to a few weeks or months later. Jenks is milking his celebrity and false imprisonment when he shows up unannounced to Lindsay's apartment. While there, he threatens her and confesses to masterminding the whole scheme of the murders, revealing the final truth that he is the true killer. He manipulated Chessy into doing his will and admires her for "finally growing a backbone" and betraying him. He attempts to rape Lindsay and has cornered her in her bedroom when she pulls a gun from under her bed and shoots him dead. Film Main article: 1st to Die (film) In 2003, the novel was made adapted into a television film starring Tracy Pollan, Carly Pope, Megan Gallagher,Pam Grier, Gil Bellows, Robert Patrick and Sean Young among others.